


Strange Love

by Running_Wind



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Predators (2010)
Genre: Human Huntress, M/M, Nathan belongs to Human Huntress, No shame, Original Predator OC, Sex, by me, mfm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Running_Wind/pseuds/Running_Wind
Summary: T'ohru and Nathan spend some quality time alone on the ship.-------------One shotSmut/Lemon
Relationships: Male predator x male human, Predator x human
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Strange Love

T'ohru pushed against Nathan, his rigid member slowly entering the humans tight hole. He grunted, sharp black nails digging into the soft flesh below him as he bottomed out.

Nathan panted, face squished against the stuffed pelts as tears of pleasure rolled down his flushed skin, his member painfully hard as he debated pushing backwards into the Adonis god of pleasure or rutting into the multicolored range of fur pelts for friction.

T'ohru finally bottomed out and gave his human some time to adjust to his girth, bending down his mandates interwoven into his hair and gently played with it. 

"Ple....please m-move" The pale skinned teen panted out groaning at the full feeling in his stomach, T'ohru girth was too much but he bared with it. Nathan moaned as a simple twitch had the bumps on the predators member rub into his special spot that had waves of please wrack his human body, sweat poring from his head.

Grunting T'ohru slammed forward nearly sending the human straight through the bed, lifting his humans hips up the yautja rutted into the abused hole at a rapid pace, the knowledge that it was him that was worthy of bedding the ooman had him panting, leaning down he clicked and growled sweet nothing's to his ooman the green skinned predator gently placed his large hand onto Nathans stomach. "Gonna fill you with pups and mark you, make sure that the clan knows your mine." The 7ft tall month thruster deep, muscles rippling with untapped strength.

Nathan panted, drool pouring out of his mouth, fingers clenching into the pelt   
"Mo-ore h harder please oh Paya fu-fuck mee" Nathan mewled as the predators pace increased, a clawed hand came down onto his ass as a resounding 'slap' echoed through the room as Nathan screamed his first release, cum splattering onto the pelts.

T'ohru grunted and flipped Nathan over, his brutal pace and pistoning hips never slowed down as Nathan lay boneless with his legs hoisted over his predators broad shoulders as a slur of curses and begs flowed out the mouth. His predator, his mate, Nathans toes curled as he felt overstimulated and came for the second time, he gazed into T'ohru amber eyes and reached out to grasp the nearly pitch black dreadlocks and pulled his head down so that they were touching foreheads. Nathan panted and massaged the sensitive appendages and would have grinned at the nearly submissive noises that spilled from the green predator if he wasn't left speechless as his Alphas member rutting him.

Quickly his hips stuttered, the green skinned yautja forcing his knot into the flushed human as he let loose a torrent of semen into his unsuspecting partner that forced another orgasm from him before he fell to the bed in a panting sticky mess.   
T'ohru rolled himself and Nathan onto there side the predator bit into the pale skin to make his mark and state a claim. "Rest Na'tha'an I will be hear when you wake my mate." T'ohru purred as he gently played with his mates strange but soft hair and rubbing the bloated stomach.

"G'night T'ohru" Nathan murmured, shuffling closer to the warm body and drifted off to the soothing touches of his mate.


End file.
